Life Goes On
by xxXThePhoenixProjectXxx
Summary: "No matter what happens, or how bad it seems today, life does go on, and it will be better tomorrow." -Maya Angelou. When an unexpected tragedy occurs Sam is left to take responsibility of Cody and River Bend Ranch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Phantom Stallion book series or any of its characters, settings or horses, that honor belongs to Terri Farley, I'm just moving the pieces on the game board around ;)**_

**A/N: This is set after R.A.H. **

**Life Goes On**

_"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just_

_ when you think it can't get any better, it can."_

_Nicholas Sparks_

**Chapter One**

"Hey Sam, could you possible watch Cody today? You're dad and I need to get some shopping done in Darton and we're going to drop Grace off at her book club at the library while we are there." Brynna asked after breakfast as Sam was getting ready to head out to the barn for a ride on Ace.

"I can do that," said Sam who loved spending time with her three-month old baby brother, even if it meant postponing riding Ace. "When are you guy's leaving?"

"As soon as your Dad and Gram are ready, I'm sorry I didn't give you more notice, but I just realized we were running out diapers and such this morning and your dad wanted to pick up some jeans while were out."

"You know I don't mind spending time with Cody."  
"Thank you Sam, why don't you come upstairs with me and you can go ahead and get Cody dressed and ready for the day, he should be waking up right around now. "As if on cue they could her Cody begin to cry as they were heading toward his room. "Guess he's up." said Sam as she quickly ran up the last few steps and down the hall toward Cody's room. "Don't worry about us, I'll take good care of him, you guys go ahead and get your stuff done, and have fun."  
"Are you sure you got this Sam?" asked Wyatt as he passed his daughter in the hallway.

"Of course I'm sure I've got this Dad" said Sam, smiling and motioning with her hands.

"Okay, honey, I'll see you later," said Wyatt bending down a little to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"See y'all later." said Sam turning and continuing to Cody's room, where his cries were becoming increasingly louder.

"Thanks again Sam."  
"Bye Sweetheart." came floating up the stairs from Brynna and Gram, in that order before the front door finally closed behind the trio, followed shortly by the sound of the truck starting up and heading down the gravel driveway.

"Well," said Sam bending over Cody's crib and smiling at him, "looks like it's just you and me, yes it is!" Cody just smiled and gurgled, calming down at the attention and a familiar face. Picking Cody up from where he lay in his crib, Sam smiled down at him before wrinkling her nose, "Uh oh, i think i know what the problem is, someone has a dirty diaper, don't they." After Sam had changed Cody's dirty diaper and dressed him in a cute little outfit consisting of jeans and a plaid button down shirt over a dark blue onsie she carried him down the stairs and prepared his morning bottle for him before heading out to the front porch and sitting on the swing to feed him. Putting him on her shoulder, but not before making sure his burping cloth was on her shoulder Sam headed out to the barn, she might not be able to go riding this morning but that didn't mean she couldn't go visit Ace.

Walking inside the barn she could her the last strains of Kenny Chesney's song "Don't Blink," The ranch hands had finally convinced her father to install a radio in the barn, and the local country station was always playing although Sam loved to switch the station to a rock and roll or even heavy metal station every once in a while, just to see the expressions on everyone's faces, it was hilarious. Greeting Pepper who paused in the middle of mucking stalls to make silly faces at Cody she continued on to Ace's stall, after spending some time showing Cody all the horse's and animals inside the barn Sam was getting ready to head back inside and put Cody down for a nap when the noon news on the radio cut to traffic. "and now traffic with Ann Scott: Well folks, if you're planning on traveling to Darton via Route 14 this afternoon plan on a delay, we just got a report of an accident on Route 14 that seems to be holding up traffic. The names of those injured have not yet been released, but I have been told that all involved in this accident are seriously injured and are being transported to the nearest hospital. now on to weather, Mark?"

Ignoring the rest of the newscast, Sam hurriedly walked back to the house, a sudden nervous feeling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Phantom Stallion book series or any of its characters, settings or horses, that honor belongs to Terri Farley, I'm just moving the pieces on the game board around ;)**_

**A/N: This is set after R.A.H.**

**Life Goes On**

"_We can not escape tragic roads. It is like grasping at the sun & trying to catch air. We must take one step at-a-time. Keep going." _

_-Ace Antonio Hall_

**Chapter Two**

_ring...ring...ring..._

As soon as Sam stepped into the house she heard ringing. Hesitantly, she walked toward the phone, which hung on the wall, next to the pantry door. Just as she reached the phone, it stopped ringing. Sighing in relief she had turned to leave the kitchen when the ringing started again.

Nervously, she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Sam, is that you?"

"Sheriff Ballard? Yes, this is me, is something wrong?" Asked Sam, her mind whirling with all the possibilities of what could have happened to her family.

"Sam, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your family has been in an accident, now don't panic just yet," Said Sheriff Ballad, as Sam let out a choked sob. "As of now they are all alive, but they are in critical condition, we just had them airlifted to the nearest hospital, by car it's about a two-hour drive from the ranch, do you think you can find a ride to the hospital?" he asked, "If not, I can send one of my deputies to pick you up."

"Thanks, but, I'm sure one of the guys here can give me a ride." Said Sam, her mind already busy prioritizing what she needed to do.

"Okay, well call me when you are on your way and when you arrive, I'm getting ready to head up there myself."

"Yes sir, I'll let you know when we are on our way." As soon as she hung up the phone, Sam pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, and heaving a sigh of relief that for at least this moment her family was still alive she pulled a by now sleeping Cody close to her chest closing her eyes, she took a moment to compose herself before getting up from her seat and heading into the living room where a playpen was set up, gently laying Cody down she picked up the hand-held baby monitor, and placing it in her back pocket she headed out the front door and to the barn to find someone to give her a ride to the hospital.

unsurprisingly, as soon as Dallas, Pepper and Ross had heard about the accident they each offered to give her a ride, eventually it was decided that Dallas and Pepper would both go with Sam and Cody to the hospital while Ross remained behind to take care of the ranch. It took them about twenty minutes before they were able to get on the road. Sam having to pack a bag for Cody, not knowing how long they'd be gone she made sure to pack plenty of diapers and bottles filled with clean water and his formula. After making sure she and Cody both had everything they would need for the next few hours and Dallas had left Ross with instructions on what needed to be done on the ranch they headed out, Pepper drove his truck with Dallas sitting in the passenger seat and Sam with Cody in his car seat next to her in the back seat of his truck. They were about halfway to the hospital when Cody woke up from his nap, Sam pulled out his rattle and placed it in his hands, smiling as he waved it around in the air and babbled nonsense. By the time they arrived at the hospital Cody had finished a bottle and fallen back asleep for his afternoon nap.

As they pulled into a parking spot near the emergency entrance Sam unhooked Cody's carrier from the car seat base, being careful not to jostle him too much, as he was still sleeping. Opening his door and jumping down from the front seat Pepper quickly turned and opened the other half of the door for Sam, taking the carrier with the sleeping baby he held out his other hand to help Sam down from the truck. Dallas came around from the other side of the truck and after making sure the truck was locked up they headed toward the entrance, Sam taking the lead, her purse and Cody's diaper bag in one hand and her cellphone which she was using to call Sheriff Ballard, to let him know they had arrived in the other, Pepper followed closely behind carrying Cody in his car seat with Dallas right next to him. Following the directions the Sheriff had given Sam they headed down a short hallway and to a waiting room where he had instructed them to wait for him, so that he could update them on the situation.

"Okay, I belive this is the place." Said Sam, placing her purse and the diaper bag on an empty seat in the empty waiting room and making sure that Cody was still asleep, before walking over to the windows that overlooked the parking lot, pacing back and forth, checking her phone, for any news, every few minutes. Pepper and Dallas just silently each took a seat, settling in to wait for the Sheriff to make his appearance. Both worried about what news he would have, but neither willing to voice their concerns aloud.

They had only been waiting a few minutes when Sam turned and saw Sheriff Ballard standing at the entrance to the waiting room with what looked like tears in his eyes.

A sudden feeling of dread filled Sam and as if in slow motion she walked toward Sheriff Ballard, one foot in front of the other with every horrible possibility of what could have happened racing through her mind.

She would never forget what happened next as Sheriff Ballard ushered her to a seat on one of the waiting rooms dark green sofas and pulled up a chair across from her or the look on his face and the tears in his eyes as he told her that her grandmother and stepmother had both died in the accident and that her father was fighting for his life down the hall, she'd remember the way that she screamed that _no, this isn't happening, no I don't believe you_d remember the way that Dallas, with tears in his eyes, tried his best to comfort her as Pepper stood in the background, a screaming Cody in his arms and as silent tears also fell down his face.

Then the silence as she fell back into her seat, crying silently, not believing that this could happen to her, to Cody, remembering Cody she got up and took him from Pepper before sitting back down on the sofa, holding him closely as he quieted down and started hiccupping, Sam and the others in the room with her sat in the waiting room in relative silence for over two hours before the Doctor attending Wyatt came in and let them know that he was out of surgery but still in critical condition, he suggested heading home to rest and coming back tomorrow as they would not be able to go in and see him tonight, Sam was about to argue with him when she remembered that Cody would be hungry soon and he had finished his last bottle about an hour ago, also the animals would need to be fed soon.

With this in mind she agreed, but insisted on at least looking in on her father, after stopping to see Wyatt briefly through the window to his room in the intensive care unit, and reassuring themselves that he was, for the moment okay they headed home.

It wasn't until they arrived at the house that anyone spoke.

"All right boy's lets take care of the chores, Sam if you need anything, anything at all you let us know."

"Thanks, and thanks for coming along."

Dallas just nodded his head and headed toward the barn, Pepper in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Phantom Stallion book series or any of its characters, settings or horses, that honor belongs to Terri Farley, I'm just moving the pieces on the game board around ;)**_

**A/N: This is set after R.A.H.**

**Life Goes On**

"_That's when you know for sure somebody loves you. They figure out what you need and they give it to you - without you asking." _  
_― Adriana Trigiani _

**Chapter Three**

Sam thought that night would never end, the Ely's who had heard the accident report on their dispatch radios came over about an hour after Sam got home and while they were kind and sympathetic Sam just wanted to be left alone, not even her best friend could comfort her.

After offering their help in whatever way they could, they left, then there were the many calls from neighbors and friends wanting to know what was going on, Jennifer called and she and Sam spent an hour on the phone just talking, by that time Cody had fallen asleep and Sam was exhausted.

Dallas, Ross, and Pepper had stopped by to see how she was doing and shared dinner with her then she finally laid down in her room.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she woke up in a cold chill, nightmares and memories plaguing her dreams, unable to sleep she got up and went to Cody's room. After checking on him she pulled the rocking chair closer to the crib and rocked back and forth one hand resting on the crib, while her mind whirled with list of all the things that needed to be done, first on the list, call aunt Sue, she was the only family left that Sam knew of and she knew that even though Aunt Sue was not related to Gram or Brynna or even Wyatt that she would want to be here and then there were the funeral arrangements to be made, somewhere in the midst of all of this the rocking chair rocked slower and slower until it stopped completely as Sam fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Shh!"  
"You shhh, I'm _trying_ to be quiet."

"Yeah, well you're not being very quiet."

"Hey, you're the one who knocked over that chair in the kitchen, by the way what's with all this sneaking around-"

"Yes, what is going on?" asked Sam from where she stood at the top of the stairs simply observing as her best friend Jake and his older brother Kit sneaked around her house.

"Sam, your up, uh we just wanted to-"  
"What he's trying to say is that he was worried about you and wanted to come over and see how you were doing."

"Why thank you Kit for that translation," Then, suddenly realizing whom she was talking to she ran down the stairs and gave Kit a huge hug. "Kit you're home, when did you get back?"

"He was waiting for us when we got home last night."

"I heard what happened Sam, and I'm sorry."

Sam just nodded her head as she took a step back, "Yeah, me too." she said quietly. At that moment Sam heard Cody begin to cry. "Cody's awake, I'm just going to go get him ready, be right back." She said as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I come with, I've yet to meet this new Forster."

"Of course not, come on."

"I'm gonna go get started on some chores," said Jake as he headed out the kitchen door.

"Okay, thanks Jake." said Sam as she and Kit headed upstairs.

As soon as they were inside the nursery room Kit pulled Sam into another hug, no words were spoken they just stood there for a few minutes before Cody began to cry again and Sam went, picked him up and rocked him back and forth until he calmed down. "I missed you Kit."

"Missed you to Sammie, but you knew I had to go, your Dad, he didn't like us hanging out together, I think he knew the direction our friendship was going."

"I know, I just-"

"I know darlin', I know" and with that Kit pulled Sam into another tight hug, just holding her close and breathing in her scent was enough for now.

"I'm so glad your home Kit, I've missed you."

"I missed you too darling" Said Kit as he stepped back and took a look at Cody who had quieted down in his sister's arm. "So this is the new Foster, ehh."

"Sure is," Said Sam as she turned Cody in her arms so that he was facing Kit. "Cody, I'd like you to meet someone very special, this is Kit, Kit, meet Cody."

"Nice to meet you little man, I'm sorry I haven't been around before now." he said both to Cody and Sam. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"We forgive you." said Sam standing on tiptoes to kiss Kit on the cheek before heading down the stairs. "Just don't do it again."

"Not planning on it. Not this time." said Kit to himself as he followed Sam down the stairs and to the kitchen where she fixed a bottle for Cody.

Spending this past year without her had been pure hell and he was not about to be separated from her again.

Kit had always liked Sam, but he'd never seen her as anything other than a sister until she had come back from two years in San Francisco.

After that first meeting when their eyes meet across the bonfire at her welcome home party Kit knew that he was a goner.

Since Sam was 15 at the time and kit was 23 he had not even approached her. But about a year later after her 16th birthday party they had started to hang out a little more and it was then that Wyatt had started to notice that his daughter was hanging out with a 24 year old and he didn't like that.

After a lot of talk between Sam and himself Kit decided to go on the rodeo circuit for a year while Wyatt got used to the idea and Sam spent more time with other people her own age.

So he left and now a year later, after multiple emails and late night phone calls, he was finally home and their feelings for one another strong as ever.

Following Sam into the living room where they sat down on the sofa while Sam fed Cody they just sat and stared at each other, content to even be in the same room, together, after such a long time apart.

Sam couldn't believe that even after a year apart that Kit Ely still wanted her, her Samantha Anne Foster.

At twenty five Kit was a dream with his black hair cut short and spiked up with gel, at nearly 6'5 Kit was the tallest of his brothers and quite a looker but more than all of that Sam loved his character the most, Kit abided by a code of honor all of his own he had manners was kind, honest, caring, trustworthy and most of all he loved her and just for that Sam loved him.

As soon as Cody had finished his bottle and Sam stood up from the sofa and walked around the room burping and then rocking him back to sleep.

"You're a natural." Said Kit from where he still sat on the sofa watching Sam walk around the room, imaging her doing the same with their son or daughter, just the thought of which made his breath hitch and his muscles tighten.

"Why thank you sir." Said Sam smiling at Kit her thoughts running along the same direction as Kit's

"I've had plenty of practice lately, babysitting Cody."

"So," said Kit reluctant to bring up the subject but knowing that it had to be brought up sooner or later. "About, yesterday…"

"The accident?"

"Yes, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I mean I know I need to but I just still can't believe that they're never coming back, I keep expecting to see them walk through the door and-"

"Hey! it's okay."

"No! It's not okay. Gram and Brynna are dead Kit, Dead! And they're never coming back I mean Cody's barely three month's old and he's never going to know his mother or- or his grandmother and Dad, Dad might not even make it, I know everyone's pretending that's he's doing great, but I've heard the doctor's talking, and, and I don't think my Daddy's going to make it and Kit, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing or what to do and I just want everything to go back to the way it was yesterday morning-"

Somewhere in the midst of Sam's rant Kit had taken Cody from her arms and placed him in the playpen that stood in one corner of the living room, where he cooed softly at the mobile hanging above him.

Reaching out Kit pulled Sam into his arms where she finally broke down and cried, Kit moved them both to the sofa where Sam sat on his lap and buried her face in his neck while tears poured down her face.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed while Kit held her and murmured soothing words in her ear but eventually She straightened and faced Kit

"I'm sor-"

"Don't Sam, never be sorry for crying, and especially not for giving me a chance to hold my girl."

"You're girl ehh?"

"What you mean, you don't wanna be my girl."

"Just saying that you never really asked me to be your girl."

"Ahh, my mistake." Said Kit as he gently placed Sam on the sofa and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his kit looked into her eyes and said "Samantha Anne Foster, will you be my girl?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Sam as she tugged him up by his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"mmmhh I've missed you baby."

"Me too, Kit I am sorry for crying all over you earlier." said Sam as Kit sat down next to her on the sofa and he placed his arm around her.

"It's okay, and I am sorry for everything that happened and that I wasn't here, but I am here now darlin' and anything you need I'm here."

"Thank you Kit, I have no idea what to do, I did call Aunt Sue this morning though, which reminds me, I need to go get ready her flight comes in at two o'clock and I wanted to stop by the hospital and check on Dad before I go pick her up, can you please keep an eye on Cody for me while I shower and get ready?"

"No problem, and when you're ready to go, I can drive you, I brought my truck."

"Thank you." said Sam as she headed up the stairs. Making a quick stop in her room to pick out some clean clothes Sam then headed to the bathroom where she quickly stripped off her pjs and jumped into the shower, turning on the water sam stood still for a few minutes a few tears escaping down her cheeks as she thought over the past 24 hours before she took a deep breath and reached for the shampoo.

Twenty minutes later Sam stood at the entrance to the kitchen her shoulder length dark red hair in a high pony tail, a dark green plaid button down shirt and jean shorts, her brown work boots completed the ensemble, When Kit turned from where he was flipping what looked like pancakes on the stove he whistled and smiled when Sam blushed, and ducked her pretty head.

"Breakfast awaits you my lady" He said as he pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table.

"You made all this?"

"Only for you baby."

"Thank you kit, so where is Jake, is he going to have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah he was just finishing up with the guy's ahh there he is." Said Kit as Jake walked in the kitchen door, stopping to wipe his boots and then wash his hands at the sink.

"Thank you Jake for helping out with the chores today."

"No problem. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well I was planning on heading to the hospital to visit Dad, then I need to pick up Aunt Sue at the airport in Reno."

"Do you need a ride."

"I got it bro'"

"All right then I think I'm gonna hang around here for a while and help Dallas out."

"Thanks Jake."  
"Your welcome." Said Jake as he sat down at the table to eat, being Sam's best friend Jake knew all about her and Kit's secret relationship, he'd been the one to hold her as she cried when Kit had left so it was to no surprise that he pulled Kit to the side while Sam gathered Cody's diaper bag and carrier from upstairs, and told him in no uncertain terms that he better do things right this time and not break Sam's heart again, or he was gonna break something of Kit's.

Kit took it all in seriously, his relationship with Sam, she was it for him and he wasn't going to mess it up this time.

Coming down the stairs, Cody's diaper bag slung over her shoulder and his carrier in her hands Sam slowed as she neared the bottom of the stairs and saw Jake and Kit standing in the kitchen, their heads close together obviously having a serious conversation.

At that moment Kit looked up and smiled seeing Sam coming toward him turning back to Jake he shook his not so little anymore brothers hand.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." he said happy to have somewhat of a blessing from Jake.

Jake just nodded his head said goodbye to Sam and headed out to help the cowboys with the rest of the chores.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sam as she came to stand in front of Kit, setting the baby carrier on the kitchen table.

"It is now." said Kit as he pulled Sam in for a heart stopping kiss.

Sam closed her eyes in bliss and savored the moment.

After what seemed like seconds, but was actually minutes Kit pulled back reluctantly and chuckled at the pout on Sam's face as he did so, leaning in he kissed her once more briefly before picking up the carrier that held Cody and motioning Sam through the kitchen door ahead of him.

Sighing Sam walked outside and spotting Kit's black pickup truck headed toward it.

After they had settled Cody's carrier on the seat in between them they hopped in and headed toward the hospital.

They were a few minutes from the hospital when Kit began to think about what Wyatt would have to say about seeing him back in town and with Sam no less.

So it was for this reason that he stayed in the waiting room with Cody in his arms as Sam went into her father's room to see how he was doing.

About half an hour later Sam emerged from the hospital room, her face pale and tears in her eyes, striding toward her Kit put his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the hospital's exit.

When they reached his truck Kit placed Cody in his carrier and then leaning against the truck he pulled Sam into his arms.

Feeling Kit's arms around her Sam felt safe, her problems forgotten for the moment.

"What happened?" asked Kit concern in his voice.

"He's getting worse and the doctor said that it would take a miracle for him to make it through."

"Well then we'll pray for a miracle" said Kit, pulling Sam even closer, his chin on her head and her face buried in his chest.

"I love you Kit." said Sam, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too darling." Said Kit, "We'll make it through this, together."

"Together." Said Sam with a small smile on her face.

"We better get going your Aunts plane should be coming in soon and it's still a two-hour drive to Reno." said Kit glancing at the watch on his wrist.  
"Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Phantom Stallion book series or any of its characters, settings or horses, that honor belongs to Terri Farley, I'm just moving the pieces on the game board around ;)**_

**A/N: This is set after R.A.H.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Four**

Five hours later, they had picked Aunt Sue up from the airport, had lunch and filled her in on all the particulars, Sam was extremely grateful that Aunt Sue had volunteered to take care of all the funeral arrangements.

So now they were on their way to the hospital, Aunt Sue sitting in the backseat of the truck cab, Sam and Kit in the front with Cody in his carrier between them.

Pulling into parking spot in the hospital parking lot Kit rolled down the windows and turned off the truck.

Jumping down he walked around to the passenger side and helped down Sam and Cody before also helping down Aunt Sue.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your Aunt in to see your Dad," suggested Kit as he gently rocked a by now sleepy and grumpy Cody back and forth, "Me and Cody here will just take a walk around the hospital."

"Okay, thanks Kit." said Sam with a small smile.

"No problem."

Aunt Sue just stood back, watching their interaction, until Sam turned and motioned for her to follow, heading toward the hospital entrance.

Sue couldn't help but ask. "So this, Kit you said he's a friend?"

"Kit, oh yeah, he's Jake's brother, you remember Jake," said Sam a bit nervously, one hand rubbing the back of her neck as she used the other hand to open the entrance door for her aunt.

Taking the moment to look back at Kit, whom sent her an encouraging smile before turning and starting his walk, Cody slowly calming in his arms.

"Yes, I remember the Ely boys." said Aunt Sue following Sam into the hospital and toward the elevators deciding to drop the subject, especially at such a time as this.

Entering her father's hospital room, almost brought Sam to tears again, but she was determined to be strong, so she threw back her shoulders, stood tall and forced back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" she asked, walking up to the hospital bed and holding his hand in both of hers.

"Better now." said Wyatt with a weak smile.

"I brought you a visitor,"

Aunt Sue stepped out from behind Sam. "Hello Wyatt," She said in a quiet, gentle voice, "My condolences" she said as she stood next to Sam.

"Thank you," said Wyatt a single tear falling from the corner of his eye, "and thank you for coming and helping Sam out."

Aunt Sue just nodded her head. "Well I'm going to let you two have some time to visit, I'll wait for you in the waiting room Sam, Wyatt you get better now."

Wyatt just mustered a smile and nod and then turned to Sam who had pulled up a chair next to the bed."

"How are you doing Dad, for real?"

"Not so good I'm afraid honey, Doctors said there's really not much else they can do."

At this a few tears escaped from Sam's eyes.

"Don't cry baby girl," said Wyatt, "If it's my time to go, well then it's my time to go."

"But I need you Daddy, I love you."

"And I love you too," and so they sat there in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other with Sam holding her father's hand.

"I'm taking good care of Cody, until you get better."

"Sam,"

"No, you can get better Dad, I know you can."

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't think I'm going to make it this time."

At this Sam burst into tears and leaned over to give her Dad a hug.

Wyatt reached up weakly with one hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay princess, it's going to be okay." he said, murmuring soothing words until Sam had calmed down. Sitting back up in her chair, Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and said.

"Why don't I have Cody brought up so you can see him before we leave for the night."

"That would be great honey."

"There's just one thing Dad."

"What's that?"

"It's Kit"

"Kit?"

"Yeah, Kit, he came back last night when he heard what happened."

Wyatt just sat back and listened as Sam tried her best to explain to him what was going on.

"I know that you think that he's too old for me Dad, but when you didn't want him to hang around me he didn't and he's been gone for a year, a year Dad and I still love him so very much, and I know he loves me, and I need him right now, I know you probably don't approve but he's been helping out ever since he got back and he's actually watching Cody right now." said Sam with a sheepish smile.

Wyatt just leaned back and didn't let his daughter see the smile that was threatening to escape.

Sure he thought Kit was too old for his daughter and really who could ever be good enough for his princess, however Wyatt respected Kit, Kit who when he had begun to realize his feelings for Sam had sat down with an angry Wyatt and agreed to give Sam space and time to grow up.

And at a time like this Wyatt knew that Kit would be perfect for the job of keeping both Sam and Cody safe, happy, and loved, he did not however let Sam know any of this, instead he let her nervously call Kit and ask him to bring Cody up.

Then they both sat back and waited for Kit and Cody to arrive.

Hanging up the phone Kit looked down at Cody in his arms, "You ready to go see your Dad?" Cody just smiled up at him, so Kit reluctantly turned and headed toward the hospital entrance.

Striding out of the elevator Kit nodded his head in greeting to Aunt Sue as he passed the waiting room and continued down the hallway looking for Wyatt's room.

"Three-twelve, three-thirteen, ah there it is three-fourteen." Taking a deep breath, Kit paused for a moment, before nodding his head decisively and pushing open the room door he walked in.

"Hey Sam, here's Cody." Said Kit handing the baby over to Sam. "Hello Wyatt, how are you?" He asked.

"Not so good, but I guess you knew that." said Wyatt, not unkindly, noticing the subtle way that Kit placed himself next to Sam and responded to her every move. "Thank you for helping Sam out today."

"Oh, uh no problem sir, glad I could help."

Sam just shook her head and stood up to bring Cody closer to Wyatt. "Hey Cody, look who it is." Cody smiled and waved his arms toward his father, cooing softly.

"Hey there Cody," said Wyatt turning his attention to his son.

After spending a few more minutes catching up and talking, Cody began to get fussy.

"I think it's somebody's nap time." said Wyatt leaning back in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, and he's probably going to need another bottle." Said Sam, standing up and handing Cody to Kit as she gathered up her belongings. "I'm sorry to leave so soon Dad but Cody's been up and around all day, I should probably get him home for his nap, but I'll come back after supper tonight."

"You don't have to come back Sam, I'll be fine."

"I want to come back Dad, okay."

"Alright then," said Dad, conceding defeat at that point, knowing how stubborn his daughter could be.

Leaning down, Sam gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek, then straightening up she motioned toward the door. "We'll be going now, I'll see you later Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Sam, bye Cody, Kit."

"See ya Wyatt." Said Kit, with Cody in one arm he placed his other hand on the small of Sam's back and ushered her out the door.

Wyatt just watched, silently until they had left the room and then sat back, their visit left him with a lot to think about, and after only a few hours of thinking he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Phantom Stallion book series or any of its characters, settings or horses, that honor belongs to Terri Farley, I'm just moving the pieces on the game board around ;)**_

**A/N: This is set after R.A.H.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile back at River Bend Ranch, Cody, whom had been given his bottle was put down for his afternoon nap, Aunt Sue who was also upstairs had agreed to keep an eye on him while she unpacked her suitcases and rested in the guest room across the hall from the nursery.

Kit and Sam headed outside to check on the ranch, walking into the barn they found Jake rubbing down one of the horses.

Jake looked up as he heard them approaching. "Hey guys, how's Wyatt doing?"

"Well he's awake and talking, but still very weak from the surgery, the doctor's said there's not really much they can do at this point but wait and see." said Sam leaning against Kit who placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Jake, never one much for words just nodded his head sadly and proceeded to let Sam know what had been done and what still needed to be done on the ranch.

Together the three of them finished up the work the radio playing quietly in the background.

After the chores for the day had been finished Jake and Kit decided to head home so after a quick kiss goodbye from Kit and a hug from Jake, the two took off in Kit's truck to their home, and Sam headed inside to start on an early supper for her and Aunt Sue.

.

.

.

.

Turning the kitchen radio on to the local country station, Sam began to pull out the ingredients for a simple pasta dish.

"Hey Sam, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Aunt Sue having come down to the kitchen when she heard the door open.

"Oh sure, thanks Aunt Sue, could you make a small salad, everything you need should be in the fridge and here's a cutting board and knife." said Sam handing Aunt Sue the cutting board and knife before turning back to the stove and the meat she was browning in a pan, a pot of water on one of the burners close to boiling.

"So, is it just going to be the two of us for supper?"

"Yup, Kit and Jake finished up the chores in the barn and headed home and Dallas, Ross, and Pepper have their own kitchen in the bunk house, so they usually eat in there, so it's just you, me and Cody."

"All right," said Aunt Sue taking the vegetables over to the sink to rinse.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" She asked as she started chopping up the lettuce and vegetables and placing them in the wooden salad bowl.

"I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about the accident, but if y-"

"It's okay Aunt Sue, I mean it's not okay, but it will be, eventually."

"All right dear, well I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Aunt Sue," said Sam, walking over to where her Aunt stood, near the table and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Hearing Cody began to cry over the baby monitor that Aunt Sue had brought down with her and placed on the kitchen table, Sam headed up the stairs.

Walking into Cody's room to see him waking up from his afternoon nap felt like déjà vu to Sam.

She faltered in her steps as she neared the crib, feeling a sudden urge to cry at the thought that Gram and Brynna would never again be there to see Cody waking up from his nap or just to be there, here, in this house.

Shaking it off lest she should begin to cry yet again, she walked over to Cody and picked him up placing him down gently on the changing table.

"Hey there Cody, did you have a good nap?" she asked pulling off his dirty diaper and placing a clean one on after wiping him down with wipes and sprinkling baby powder on his bottom.

Cody just smiled up at her, gurgling and cooing.

"Wish I'd had time for a nap, yes I do, are you hungry, lil' man?"

After changing Cody into his pajamas and freshening up herself in the restroom Sam and Cody headed downstairs and into the kitchen for some supper.

"Hey Aunt Sue are you ready to eat?" asked Sam as she placed Cody in the bassinet in the living room and pushed it into the kitchen next to the table.

Aunt Sue just nodded yes as she placed the bowl of steaming pasta onto the table and sat down.

After a brief prayer, they began to eat dinner, Cody laying in his bassinet cooing softly at the small mobile that hung above him.

"Hey, Aunt Sue?"

"Yes dear."

"I was thinking about going to the hospital after supper to visit Dad, do you think you could keep an eye on Cody for me?"

"Why of course I can dear, I'm here to help."

"Thanks Aunt Sue, he should be sleeping mostly, if he wakes up he'll want his bottle, I'll leave a couple of them pre-made in the fridge, you just need to heat them up, oh and make sure that it's just warm and not hot, oh and don't forget to burp him after he's had his bottle."

"We'll be fine Sam, don't worry, and this will give me time to get started on, well the funeral arrangements."

At this Sam sat back in her seat and moved around the pasta on her plate.

Aunt Sue just sighed and looked over at Cody who was falling asleep.

"Speaking of, when you have a moment I'd really like to sit down and talk to you about that."

"Sure, of course, maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay."

At that moment the telephone in the kitchen started ringing.

"Excuse me," said Sam standing up and going to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey darling, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Kit," said Sam turning around and looking out the kitchen window over the sink, her back to Aunt Sue, "Fine we were just finishing up supper and then I'm going to head over to the hospital to see Dad."

"You driving?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but how about if I swing by and pick you up in say half an hour."

"Kit-"  
"Hey, I just want to spend some time with my girl."

"Fine, I'll be ready in half an hour."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Good bye."

Hanging up the phone Sam sat back down at the table to finish her supper.

Aunt Sue placed her fork down on the table and lifting up the napkin from her lap she delicately dabbed at her lips before speaking.

"Sam, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Okay, talk to me about what?"

"Does your father know that you're hanging out with a man much older than you?"

"He's not that much older than I am, and yes Dad knows, Kit is a friend of the family, he's Jake's brother."  
"So, I gather he's coming by to pick you up?"

"Yes, he's giving me a ride to the hospital."

"Sam, I-"

"You know what Aunt Sue, I'd rather not discuss this right now." said Sam standing up and starting to clear the table, "I'll wash the dishes and then get Cody ready for bed."

"All right dear," said Aunt Sue, also standing up to help clear the table, "I'll put away the dishes, and Sam."

"Yes Aunt Sue,"

"Just know that I worry and nag at you because I love you."

"Thanks Aunt Sue," said Sam putting down the dishes in her hands and going to give her aunt a hug. "I love you too, but you don't need to worry, Kit, he's great, and I, well I love him Aunt Sue, and he loves me."

"Does your father know about this?"

"Kind of, that's why Kit's been gone this past year, they agreed that I needed to spend time with people my own age and time to, well grow up some more."

"And Kit agreed to this?"

"Yeah, it was his idea, he knew Dad wouldn't be too happy about us."  
"Well then," said Aunt Sue, her respect for Kit growing after hearing this.

"You are seventeen, almost eighteen, so I'm going to trust you on this."

"Thanks Aunt Sue."

"You're welcome, now come on let's get these dishes done so you can go get ready."

Sam just smiled and turned to finish clearing the table.


End file.
